The ten days I have left with you
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Nina and Eddie are leaving back to their home in America. They have to leave their loved ones behind in England. They have ten days left with them. How will they react? How will everyone react? Will they make the most of their ten days left in anubis? But will it be forever? Or are they hoping to return? Peddie and Fabina.


"...I have nothing really to say but to read the story...

It's Fabina and Peddie.

Storyline is that Nina and Eddie are leaving on 26th December to go back to America to sort things out between their families as they believe there is a connection. I tell you this for a reason.

* * *

He sighed, "Patricia."

She gasped as she started at him, her eyes widened, filled with worry, "What wrong!?"

"Why would you think that?" He nervously asked.

"First, you sighed. Second, you called me Patricia," She explained.

"Well..." He took a deep breath his voice came out shakily, "There's no easy way to say this."

"Don't say you're breaking up with me," Her voice cracked as she started at him with teary eyes.

"I'm not, but there's no easy way to put this."

"Ed-"

"I'm leaving to America," He wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to hold in the rest.

"Wh-what?" Tears streamed slowly down her face as she was speechless with shock.

"I want to spend these last days I have, with you."

"C-chrismas?"

"Yes, I'm leaving the day after," He said, pulling her into a hug.

"My first love, gone."

"Don't say that! I will make sure that this is not the last time i see you, I will come back for you Trix."

"You better," She told him sternly.

"I will- OW!"

"That was for breaking my heart!" She shouted retrieving her hand from his cheek, storming of, bursting into tears.

"Sorry," Nina walked into the room.

"It's okay, good luck," He wished her and chased after Patricia.

* * *

She sighed and tightly shut her eyes.

"H-hey, y-you wa-wanted to s-pe-speak to m-me?" Fabian stuttered entering the room.

She sharply opened her eyes and looked at him, "Yes," She replied, slightly tearing up.

"You OK?" He asked, concerned.

"No," She admitted, looking down.

He rushed to her side, "Whats wrong?"

She sighed as he hugged her, tightly, "I'll miss you."

"Why? I'm right here," He slowly pulled away as he looked at her curiously.

"I-i-i I'm l-le-leav-leaving," She closed her eyes as tears escaped.

He brushed the tears from her eyes, then realisation struck him. He moved him finger, stood frozen, upset, shocked, "W-what?"

"Don't ever let me go," She told him, pulling him into a hug.

"I have to, you-you're leave-leaving," He started to pull away, but she held on.

"Then these last ten days... please..."

He sighed then finally hugged back, he put his head on her shoulder as stroked her hair. He tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't, he was to heart broken and he let the tears flow down his face, "OK."

"You'll always be in my heart," She said.

He gave a simple nod in reply.

"Always, I hope you know that."

"I do and I will be there with you, every step of the way," He told her.

"In my heart?"

"In your heart," He nodded taking a deep breath.

She pulled away and put her hands up, "Together?"

"Together," He reassured and intertwined their hand together.

He rested his forehead against hers and softly kissed her lips.

"Can you tell them with me?" She asked.

He sighed, "If that means I get to spend more time with you."

She let out a soft laugh, "I guess that's a yes."

He shrugged and pulled her by the hand and into the common room.

* * *

"Patricia! Wait up!" Eddie shouted.

"Why?!" She asked, as she turned around, tears running down her face.

He ran up to her, gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

She couldn't help but to kiss back, she loved his soft lips, his gentle kiss.

"I love you Patricia, from the second I saw you. I love you, always have, always will."

She looked down, "I love you too," She admitted.

He smiled.

"Prove it," Patricia challenged, smirking.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I can't tell you, that ruins the fun."

He ran out the door.

She sharply turned her head wondering where he went, she ran after him and opened the front door and blushed crazily as she saw what he was doing.

"I LOVE PATRICIA WILLIAMSOM!" He shouted running around the school grounds, receiving weird looks form strangers and students walking past.

"EDDISON! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, still blushing.

He laughed as he ran back up to her, "Does that prove it?"

"Ha. Ha," She sarcastically answered.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So then days?" She asked, shyly.

"Ten days to spend with the person I love most."

"Don't you dare fall in love with another girl or I will hav-" Patricia started to threaten.

"Don't worry, I love you and only you, that's how it's always going to be," He reassured.

"OK," She gave in, she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him, he was the only one who made her smile, the only one she would show her emotions to, even if it meant Eddie annoying her. She loves him, he's her first and she loves him!

"Can you tell them with me?" He asked.

"Fine."

* * *

"You rea-" Fabian started to ask Nina.

"Hey Guys," Eddie greeted, as he entered the room, holding hands with Patricia.

"Hi!" Nina exclaimed walking over to Eddie, "O'm guessing it went well?"

"How do you know?" He whispered back.

"I heard you screaming, 'I love Patricia Willamson!" She mimicked, laughing.

"So, what are you doing here?" Fabian asked, starting a conversation.

"I have an announcement to make," Eddie replied.

He nodded.

"You?" Patricia asked awkwardly.

"Announcement."

"What are you announcing?"

"That Nina's..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "L-leaving..."

"So is Eddie," She gasped and turned to Eddie.

"You're going together?" Fabian asked once he realised what Patricia meant.

"Umm...Yeah," Nina admitted nervously.

Patricia walked up to Eddie and slapped him,_hard, _"Yeah, you really love me."

"Patricia, wait!" He called after her, he grabbed her wrist just before she left the room.

"Let. Go."

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her back to where Nina and a hurt Fabian stood.

"Y-you and E-eddie?" Fabian stuttered.

"Patricia, I love Fabian, not Eddie," Nina tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, because if she loved me that would be disgusting."

"Why?" Patricia and Fabian asked.

"There's a chance we might be related and my Parents aren't dead," Nina explained then turned to Fabian, "I love you so much, Fabian."

"And Yacker, I love you... You know I'd do anything for you."

"Like... stay?" She tested.

"That's the one thing I can't do."

"Just please help us," Nina begged.

"With what?" Patricia spat.

"Telling everyone."

"Fine," They both gave in.

"Lets get everyone," Nina suggested and started to leave.

"No need," Patricia told her, "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"That'll work," Eddie shrugged and walked over to Patricia, putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

That's my new story! Which is obviously a 10-SHOT!

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
